Talk:Perfected Super Saiyan Blue
Page's Existence There is not any real difference between them is there? It is just mastery of the form? Stitchking1 (talk) 13:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC) *Super Saiyan Full Power has it's own page.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:31, May 23, 2017 (UTC) *Yeah, about that. I do not come here looking for errors or discrepncies on pages but it seems that when I do pop in here there are at least two or three old transformations with name changes or new pages. Last time I checked in Full Power was on the Super Saiyan page. And what is the deal with the Super Saiyan Type A and Type C. Shouldn't you be calling Legendary Super Saiyan Types B then? I've seen the supplemental Daizenshuu and these are not specific different transformations. The letters A, B, and, C are used as identifiers for the explanation. Why would they use Type B as the name then for Legendary Super Saiyan? It doesn't make sense. These kinds of changes cannot be done on a whim when making you're adding content that people expect to be as streamlined as possible, especially when we are talking about information that has been available for well over a decade but unused. The lack of any evidence for these name changes makes it seem like they were used for the sole purpose of making new pages. I know you're an admin and you can decide what happens here, but if you were to come to this page from an unitiated viewers perspective, it would not look too good to have have such inconsistent information. A prime example of this involves Gohan's Ultimate upgrade. Not only does it have two seperate pages now, but apparently he can go Super Saiyan above his unleased potential. That's like going Super Saiyan 3 and the transforming up to Super Saiyan. It has always been his ultimate form and it still should be. Yes he can go Super Saiyan after the Old Kai unlockable, but if he could go Super Saiyan above potential Unleashed, why didn't he use it against Buu? Stitchking1 (talk) 21:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC) *It is. Look at the alternate names for your question on Legendary Super Saiyan, plus Super Saiyan (B Type) is a redirect to the Legendary Super Saiyan page.. And Potential Unleashed to be fair, is more like Saiyan beyond God mroe than ssj 3. The only reason we call it a "Gohan-type" Super Saiyan 3 is because he lacked one and it acts like that for Gohan. For him going ssj over Potential Unleashed, you used the wrong comparision. It's basically like a Saiyan beyond God an then transforming up to Super Saiyan. And that exists. It's called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan Blue for short. There is also a god-enhanced variant of the regular Super Saiyan that is more tied on Gohan using Potential Unleashed then transforming up to Super Saiyan. You see, this for mainstreamed people instead of hardcore geeks and nerds. So we need more pages to simplify for those type of people. If you want to find one that's less stream lined, go to DB Universe Wiki , that's more reliable and less inconsistant, along with a lot less pages. I see the same problems in this wiki same as you do, but the bigger the wiki, the bigger and more numerous the problems are. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 00:28, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Super Saiyan Full Power had it's own page for years, then was placed as a section on the Super Saiyan page for a while, and then got it's page back after it was decided that it warranted one. Legendary Super Saiyan is not called Super Saiyan B-type because of our naming convention dictating that Legendary Super Saiyan is a better name. I don't like the A type and C type pages either, but the Supplemental Daizenshuu refers to them as being different evolutions from Super Saiya, so they get a page. Gohan can only go Super Saiyan on top of Ultimate in one game, but since he did it in that game it has to be added.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:07, May 24, 2017 (UTC) SuperBen, I am not sure if you and I are talking about the same thing. I am commenting not simply on the Kai power-up but the transformation afterwards that Gohan was not able to use in his later years until Dragon Ball Super. The power up thing similar to Saiyan Beyond God is not what I am talking about. I am talking about the form when his hair turns black and his that single bang comes down. So what I am saying is, Old Kai Unlock is his default, he can transform into Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and then Potential Unleashed. And this site being "mainstream" is not an excuse for shoddy information. And if that site was "less stream-lined" it would have more pages than this. There are many smaller pages here that I really don't care about but some of the more important pages still need addressing. Neffy, I do not care if this form was in a video game or not. If you want to put that in as appearing ina game then that is fine. My problem is that it is stated that he used the form in Battle of the Gods. When is it stated that he used the form then? People assume that since he used the form once in a card game that it automatically translates back to the series. The A type stuff is stupid but at least it has at little back bone being in the Daizenshuu. Stitchking1 (talk) 07:49, May 24, 2017 (UTC) *It's because the Ultimate Gohan card that could go Super Saiyan was released for Battle of Gods, probably based on the trailer where Ultimate Gohan goes SS (which was cut from the movie), so that's why it previously said that Ult Gohan went SS in BoG. This is getting off topic though so if you want to follow through with these things they should be raised on the appropriate talk pages.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:14, May 24, 2017 (UTC) *We are. he BoG one is exactly what I'm talking about. The Kai power up means nothing to me. And sorry, I did not know what I was thinking when I typed up "less steam lined" what I meant to say is that it is more streamlined and has a better information and explains its content well rather than here where we get the basic stuff down, but literally nothing else. Seriously, sometimes I plagarize by using copying that site and pasted on to some pages here. Geez, stop nitpicking. If you don't like it then go to DB Universe Wiki . SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:07, May 26, 2017 (UTC) For the Record, Goku made it pretty clear when he asked if Gohan was also going to go Super Saiyan when he used Potential Unleashed and Gohan told him he would not because he wants to get stronger without the transformation for now. Meaning he can go Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan which I assume means he would no longer need to go SS2 or SS3 as a Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan would be the epitome of his power without the addition of God Ki which of course he does not have. Reason being that Potential Unleashed IS Gohan's Super Saiyan 3's power without the transformation itself, now if he adds Super Saiyan on top of that he gets OP power considering he was tying Blue Goku without it and Goku had to go SSB Kaioken to end the fight, Vegeta already made it clear Gohan has the highest potential of all of them and that proved it. QuakingStar (talk) 23:35, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Rename This form is noted to be a separate form from SSB by Whis in "Life, Training and...", in "Will it be Goku?! or Zamas?!" this form is referred to as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan on the cover of the chapter (excluded from Viz release), and is described by Vegeta as the "completed Super Saiyan Blue". Since this form has only ever officially been called SSGSS, I suggest we change the page name to reflect this - changing it to "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed)".--Neffyarious (talk) 16:59, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I mean, but at the same time, Vegeta calls it Completed Super Saiyan Blue so it should stick since it is called that in-universe, not change it to some name from our universe. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 18:14, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Vegeta describes it "Finally, he has completed Super Saiyan", he's describing it - not naming it (like calling Super Saiyan "the legendary Super Saiyan").--Neffyarious (talk) 19:13, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Isn't the manga and anime use "SSB" form in all times? Isn't only video games that use "SSGSS"? ConTraZ VII (talk) 23:44, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Vegetas form with the aura Are we sure it's not the same as Shinka? --(Hadrimon (talk) 14:40, September 23, 2018 (UTC)) We don't, it might get merged at a later date. --Neffyarious (talk) 16:38, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Shinka is a anime only form. --DragonEmeperor (talk) 18:32, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Before this chapter I would agree, but this has muddied the waters. This cant be the same as 'perfected blue' because the whole thing with that is aura containment. This having an aura contradicts the perfect blue theory, and as noted the aura is different from regular blue as well. --(Hadrimon (talk) 18:38, September 23, 2018 (UTC)) I believe this is the manga's version of Vegeta's upper Super Saiyan Blue form. Anime has SSBE while manga has this form. The aura is different from regular SSB. This is closely related to Future Trunks' upgraded form. It has both anime and manga exclusives, while depicting the same thing. --ConTraZ VII (talk) 23:33, September 23, 2018 (UTC)